Through her eyes
by XquizitSimplicity
Summary: Their faces contorted into shock as they watched the only person who loved and accepted them get sucked away into a well, disappearing completely with only a promise to wait left behind. How can they deal with life now that their beloved mother is gone?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** Just an attempt at an YYH x IYH crossover and although I don't know who the originator of this type of idea came from I just wanted to give them credit. The plot is mine but the idea not so much since it's been played a few times. But nonetheless here is my shot at it.

* * *

"Hey Kagome-kaasan, I heard a commotion over there by the glacial village where the ice maidens live. I didn't know what was going on so I came to you." Kagome looked down at her adoptive son and nodded her understanding before patting him on the head lovingly.

"Thank you Shippo, let the others know I'm out patrolling the lands." Shippo nodded enthusiastically before running off to fulfill his mother's wish. She watched him disappear before taking a feather out of her hair and jumping up, the feather grew ten times its size as she landed on it softly and flew off. _'I have to remember to thank Kagura for this gift'_ she thought to herself as a memory of the deceased wind demoness came to mind. The journey took a good ten minutes as Kagome hovered over some trees and jumped down, the feather reverted back to its smaller size as she placed it back behind her ear.

"No! Please elder don't!" Blue eyes darted upward immediately as she scanned the area for any signs of trouble. When none were apparent she watched as the tribe of ice maidens argued amongst one another, apparently distraught about something as one of them tried feverishly to grab a rather large basket from the leader of the tribe.

"You as an ice maiden know the rules and traditional ways that our tribe has kept for centuries yet you disrespect us by fornicating with an outsider. An outsider of fire elements no less! You are a disgrace to this clan, birthing a bastard!" The elder stated in disgust stirring a deep vexation inside the young woman as she continued to observe from her perch. "Mina, as punishment your children are cast into the sea without hope of surviving and you are isolated into a prison made of the toughest ice."

"NO!" The young woman yelled out before lunging forward in a feeble attempt to get the basket.

'_Not today!'_ Kagome thought as she jumped up and allowed the wind to carry her, the elder threw the basket over without remorse for the infants inside just as Kagome called for the earth to create a slide for them. The dirt heeded to her call immediately and formed into a small slide giving Kagome enough room to kick the wind up as she stretched her arms out and caught the basket.

"Kasai!" Kagome whispered softly before cradling the basket close to her chest as the occupants inside began to whimper helplessly. A roar in the distance caused Kagome to panic slightly as she calmed the air to the point that she was floating. "Good boy!" She stated happily as her companion made its way to her, it meowed in response before catching its mistress easily and running off in the direction of their village.

"Shikon priestess! You dare interfere with the affairs of this ice village?" Kagome didn't bother looking back as she beckoned Kasai to fly faster, the demonic feline roared its understanding and kicked up its speed just as sharp blades of ice were thrown at Kagome. She dodged them with ease before calling towards the water and creating a sea wall sturdy enough to keep her separated from the enraged maidens.

"Ah shit what the hell did you do now wench?! Who the fuck did you piss off?" Amber orbs narrowed in frustration as a red-clad hanyou placed a hand on his sword.

"As you can see now's not really the time to explain so move it Inuyasha!" Kagome replied as she flew past him, a few muffled curse words were all she got from the half demon as he turned to follow behind her.

"The barrier you idiot! Put up the damned barrier!" He growled, irritation clear in his voice as he jumped from tree to tree.

"I know that you impatient little whelp!" Kagome growled back as she kept an arm around the basket and turned, with a wave of her hand a pink barrier rose up and spared them from any more attacks. Satisfied with her work she beckoned Kasai to put her down on the forest below as she opened up the basket and moved the blankets inside.

"Oh no…." Inuyasha started slowly as he caught a whiff of the scents, one look down was all it took for the hanyou to back up as he growled and shook his head furiously. "Oh fuck no! Kagome what the hell did you bring back?! We are NOT keeping those two twerps so you can take them back where they came from."

"What's all the commotion here?" Kagome ignored the brash words as she rubbed a finger across the infants face, calculating crimson orbs stared back at her momentarily before turning towards the other occupant of the basket. Kagome turned and sighed happily as another set of crimson orbs stared at her, this time with a little more friendliness as she brushed the infant's hair gently.

"Miroku, Sango, maybe you can talk some sense into her! We are NOT keeping those damn things here." Inuyasha bellowed as he jumped up into a tree and sulked.

"Things?" Sango wondered out loud as she walked towards the preoccupied priestess. Brown eyes widened as she caught the sight of the two infants currently being examined.

"Lady Kagome, are you sure it is wise to bring back these two children?" Miroku questioned as he leaned against a tree and folded his arms over his sleeves.

"Of course." Kagome replied without a second thought as she took out a blanket and settled it on the forest floor, she proceeded to pick both of them up and unravel them from their bindings before smiling softly. "These two precious little ones were about to lose their lives, such a shame to extinguish it without giving them a chance to see the world."

"Where did you find them Kagome?" Sango questioned as she took a seat beside her.

"Shippo informed me of a commotion going on in the glacial village so, naturally, I went to check it out." Kagome stated as she began to play with the two babies. They both seemed to take to her immediately as they gurgled happily at her gentle touch.

"But they're usually such a peaceful group." Sango stated as she looked down and brushed her fingers across Kirara's fur.

"Apparently something happened between one of the ice maiden's breaking tradition so the elder of the tribe decided to make an example out of these two." Kagome explained as she tickled the young boy on the belly. He smiled a toothy grin at her before attempting to suck on her finger. Sango nodded her understanding before scanning the two infants and letting out a gasp.

"Kagome! The boy, he's a fire apparition." Sango stated causing Kagome's attention to turn away from the baby and at her. "The ice maidens don't mate outside their own species, meaning, their mother probably broke tradition and did so. That is why the two children were sent to exile."

"He is probably considered an _Imiko_, perhaps which is why they were so cruel in their punishment." Miroku added as he glanced up at the foliage above him.

"How cruel, they shun them both all because their mother mated with a fire apparition? The children had nothing to do with it yet they treat them as if they were the cause of it all." Kagome could feel the tears welling up inside as she looked down at the two smiling infants.

"Feh." Inuyasha stated as he jumped down from his perch. "Fine, the brats can stay but don't go and bring any more back with you. Ya got it? We ain't no orphanage."

"Thank you." Kagome replied with a smile as the hanyou stomped away, not bothering to turn back as he waved her off and disappeared.

"That took less work than I had anticipated, what could have made Inuyasha so….gentle?" Sango questioned no one in particular.

"Perhaps the idea of being an outcast has made his heart softer towards the idea." Miroku replied earning a nod of understanding from the demon slayer.

"I see." Kagome stated gently as Shippo bounced up beside her, curiosity gleaming in his emerald orbs as he peered down at the two bundles.

"Kaasan, are they going to stay with us?" He questioned as he sniffed the two.

"Why Shippo, you should know your mother already." Sango teased as she ruffled his hair.

"Yeah, yeah I know." He replied with a grin as he climbed into Kagome's lap. "She's a home for everyone."

Kagome chuckled at her son's words before watching as Sango picked him up and headed back to the village for his lessons. He cried out for help but soon gave up as Sango sent him a death glare, Miroku bowed towards Kagome and followed after the duo leaving the priestess to her thoughts. With a deep sigh she looked back down at the two infants and picked them both up, cradling each in her arms as she left the basket behind. It only served as a harsh memory for the young woman and a symbol of how cruel the demon world could be.

* * *

Six months had passed since the twins came into Kagome's life and she couldn't have been any happier. They filled a void within her heart that seemed never ending and brought joy and ease to her everyday life in the village. The burden of carrying the jewel still remained as demons from far and wide came trying to attack her but she fought them off with ease. She silently thanked a certain demon lord for that as she put up clothes on the line and watched her children from the corner of her eye.

"Kagome it's been months and you still haven't figured out a name for either of them?" Sango questioned as she walked up to the busy mother.

"They're just so different Sango, yet the same. I've come up with a few but I don't know if it will suit them, perhaps you can help me?" The older woman nodded immediately towards her friends request as she picked up a basket and held it on her hip.

"He is born of fire, and she is born of ice yet originate from the same place." Sango was thinking out loud, a habit Kagome new all too well as she set her things down inside her hut and walked out. Shippo was busy conjuring tricks and magic for his new siblings which made Kagome's heart melt as she watched the three interact with one another. The kitsune had openly welcomed his new siblings which made the transition that much easier for all four as Kagome tried her best to raise three demon children on her own. He babysat as much as she allowed and adored the two, hovering over them and shielding them from any danger that came. An idea suddenly came to her as she watched her little boy hide behind the shadows of the trees, Shippo scratching his head frantically as he searched for his younger brother. Her dear little girl sat happily at the base of a tree looking up at the sky, completely content with where she was.

"Hiei and…." Kagome thought out loud as she fished her mind for another name.

"Yukina!" Sango almost shouted as she turned towards her companion.

"That's perfect!" They both stated in unison.

"Momma!" Shippo called out as he finally gave up looking. Kagome couldn't help the bright smile that painted its way across her face as she bent down and beckoned her son to her. Shippo happily obliged as he jumped in her arms and looked up.

"Shippo, we have finally decided on names for them." His eyes lit up at the news as he beckoned her to go on. "Your little brother will be named Hiei and your little sister shall be named Yukina."

"Flying shadow?" Shippo thought aloud as he looked around and spotted his younger brother, just as soon as he caught sight of the small boy he disappeared into a dark blur. "Suits him just fine momma."

"Yukina!" Sango called out earning the little girl's attention as her crimson gaze fell on the taijiya.

"Hiei." Kagome called out softly just as a small body collided into her leg. She looked down and smiled as the small babe grabbed on to her hakamas and forced his body upwards. Shippo chuckled and positioned himself on Kagome's shoulder as she bent down and took Hiei into her arms. He cuddled into her warmth immediately clinging on to her haori. Sango carried Yukina towards her mother before handing her over and waving goodbye as they entered the hut.

"I'll come by again tomorrow!" Sango called out earning a nod from Kagome as she settled the children inside. Kasai lay curled up in a corner, his silver trimmings standing out against his midnight black fur as Kagome set the twins down. Shippo yawned slightly and hopped off of his perch before walking towards the feline and curling up beside it, Kasai didn't seem to mind as he let out a yawn and went back to sleep.

"Sango told me that you little ones would grow up much faster than normal humans." She explained as she picked Hiei up by his hands. His eyes looked uncertain as she placed him on his feet, he wobbled a bit at the weight and whimpered slightly only to stop as he looked up at a pair of gentle blue orbs. He calmed down immediately and gripped her hands tighter as Yukina crawled into her lap and watched her brother, clapping happily as he finally stood on his own. Kagome cooed words of praise towards the small boy before coaxing Yukina to do the same, they both successfully learned how to stand that day causing Kagome much more trouble as she watched them begin to reach for stuff they shouldn't be. A few more months passed by melting spring into summer as Kagome taught the twins to walk, Shippo grew a bit in height as he began to beg her to train him. Finally giving in to her sons request she talked Miroku into assisting the young kitsune with his meditative skills, the monk agreed after a quick feel on Kagome's bottom which resulted in a fried head as Hiei growled and sent a fire blast towards the poor monk.

Sango was proud of the young boy and praised him continuously as he punished the poor man every time he touched his beloved mother. Yukina slowly grew into her own powers as she froze Inuyasha here and there for bullying her big brother much to Kagome's amusement. Hiei would jump in and bite the hanyou on the leg from time to time before flying into the air only to be caught by his mother as she pressed her nose to his. Life was going steady for the group and the three children couldn't be any happier under the priestess's care.

"Shippo-chan! Shippo-chan!" A familiar voice called out from outskirts of the village. Shippo turned away from his siblings momentarily as a yellow blur passed by Kagome as she dug up some herbs from her garden and prepared a medical paste.

"Rin-chan!" Shippo greeted immediately as his mouth widened into a smile.

"Hello Shippo-chan!" Rin replied merrily as she placed a crown of flowers on his head. He blushed at the gift and looked up at his mother who was watching with amusement dancing through her azure orbs.

"Kagome-sama!" Rin called out as she turned around and headed for Kagome, the older woman waved her greeting and watched as the young girl ran towards her.

"Hiei! Yukina!" Kagome immediately shouted as the twins ran at top speed to guard their mother. They weren't familiar with this human and didn't know what she was capable of as instincts gave way to rationality. Rin didn't seem to notice the danger she was headed for as she jumped up towards the distraught priestess. Thinking as quickly as she could Kagome pulled the ground up and blocked Hiei's attack before forcing a barrier around Rin as Yukina glared and sent deadly spikes of ice at the intruder.

"Kagome-sama?" Rin questioned in disbelief as she bounced on to her bottom and stared. Kagome threw her an apologetic look before allowing the ground to mold back into its place as she bent down at eye level with the two toddlers.

"She is a friend of mine okay?" Kagome explained softly as she shook her finger no for emphasis. Hiei and Yukina looked at each other for a second before turning back to their mother.

"No using your powers guys, Rin is a friend." Shippo continued to explain just as the demon lord entered the clearing. The scent of Rin's tears hung in the air as golden eyes looked down at his ward currently sitting in a pink bubble.

"Miko, explain." He demanded as he gazed upon the two children currently being scolded by Shippo.

"Very well, this way my lord." Kagome replied with a sigh as she kissed all three of her children on the forehead and walked towards Rin. She offered the young girl a gentle smile before opening her arms up and allowing her to jump in them, Rin didn't hesitate for a second as she clung to the older woman for dear life.

"It's alright honey they're just toddlers and didn't know any better. They thought you were going to attack me and since they still don't know you they tried to defend me. Do you understand?" The young girl shook her head yes before loosening her grip on Kagome and finally letting go.

"Rin is sorry, Rin didn't know. Are the babies Kagome-sama's?"

"Yes they are, the one with the spikey-hair is named Hiei and the one Shippo is carryings is his sister Yukina. They're twins that I adopted." Kagome explained as she kept a hand on her shoulder.

"Can Miss Kagome-sama adopt Rin too?" Hope shined in her chocolate orbs as she clasped her hands together.

"But Rin, if I adopt you as well who will keep Lord Sesshomaru company?" Kagome questioned as she furrowed her brows together for effect. The small girl seemed to think hard for a few seconds before nodding her head in agreement.

"Kagome-sama is right, Rin will be sad and so will Lord Sesshomaru. Rin will stay with him and keep him company." Kagome chuckled at her response and reached over to brush some strands of hair away from her face as she smiled brightly. Sesshomaru stood by waiting patiently as she watched the children go off and play, Hiei and Yukina warmed up to Rin immediately after the initial glare as Shippo displayed his magic tricks.

"Kasai, watch them." Kagome ordered the small feline before turning around just as he transformed into his true form. He sat close to the children and watched them intently as his tail swished back and forth. Sesshomaru walked ahead and entered her humble abode as she moved towards her makeshift kitchen and prepared tea.

"The boy is a forbidden child." The demon Lord spoke after a moment of silence. Kagome poked the fire and added more wood before nodding her head.

"Both of them are hybrids, born from a fire apparition and an ice maiden. I saved them just as the elder of the tribe threw them off the cliff."

"Are you aware of the consequences of your actions miko?" The edge in his voice made Kagome uneasy as she poured the tea into a cup.

"They're just children my lord, what else was I to do?" She questioned softly before placing the cup in front of him and taking her place at his side.

"Hn." He replied as he took a sip from the cup and set it down. "Be prepared."

"For what? I've always been prepared." Kagome replied coolly as she set her cup down and stared at her reflection.

"Attacks have become far and few in-between, am I correct?" Kagome nodded.

"The last one that occurred was over a month ago, I think everything is starting to settle."

"How naïve." He cut through her peace of mind without a second thought as he stood up from his seat and walked out the door.

"What do you mean? What's going on?" Kagome ran after him just as a ball of fire struck down on the ground beside her. Sesshomaru unsheathed his sword immediately and jumped in to the air as Kagome frantically searched for the children. The sound of metal against metal could be heard just as the rest of the gang showed up.

"Momma!" Shippo cried out as he stood in front of the twins and Rin. Kagome spotted them immediately and ran for all she was worth as a meteor came crashing down, she waved her hand and created a barrier for the children before looking up as the sky was littered with demons of all shapes and sizes, half dressed in dark clothing and glaring at her with blood red eyes.

"HIRAIKOTSU!" Sango yelled out as she threw her large boomerang into the air. Miroku was busy keeping a few at bay as Inuyasha unsheathed Tetsusaiga.

"Damn it Kagome! I told you those kids were trouble." Inuyasha yelled as he threw his first attack. Kagome ignored his words as she jumped in to the air and flipped, landing right beside the children as she looked up and strengthened the barrier.

"Shikon-miko! You have disobeyed the tribes and kept the forbidden child alive, for that insolence you shall perish!" Kagome shook her head in disbelief at what she heard. Anger fueled her ire as her powers burned through her veins, itching to be used as she whistled for Kasai. Her trusted pet roared with anger and let his own fiery power out as he opened his mouth and let the flames lick up his opponents. Sango cleared the way for the cat demon just as his mother jumped into the fray, providing assistance for her own mistress as she unleashed her own attacks.

"Shippo, take Rin and the twins to Kaede." Kagome whispered into her kit's ears. He nodded before turning towards Rin and helping her onto the huge feline just as Kagome picked the twins up. Hiei and Yukina cried at the loss of their mother's warmth as she passed them on to Shippo and kissed them all goodbye. Kasai wasted no time in flying off as Kagome chanted a concealment spell. The demons all cried out in frustration as the group of children disappeared, their scents nowhere to be found as Kagome let her barrier down.

"You just pissed off the wrong person." She growled as she took her feather out and threw it in the air, it transformed like always as she hopped on and stood up, demons came at her from all angles as her blue orbs glowed an unearthly pink.

"We will kill you and eat your children! The power those two hybrids possess will seep into our blood making us stronger!" One of them hissed as he moved to strike her. "Your blood will taste so sweet on my tongue, and when I swallow up that jewel I will be the most powerful!"

"Try doing it before saying it you twat!" Kagome screeched as she crossed her arms and unleased her powers. Long blades of pink purification cut through the hordes easily as Kagome turned and extended her arm above her. The wind surrounded her finger immediately as she created a tornado, pink swirls of pure energy surrounded it before slicing through more of the demons. The fight raged on as each group threw their best attacks at each other.

"Retreat! Retreat! They're too strong, we have to retaliate." A shrouded figure called out before flying away as Kagome sent a ball of purification hurdling towards them. The rest were finished off with ease as Kagome jumped off of her large feather. It immediately changed back into its tiny form as Kagome opened her palm, catching it with ease as she looked down at the bloodied chaos.

"Those chumps ruined my lawn." She grumbled under her breath before placing the feather behind her ear and looking around towards her group. Everyone seemed out of breath with a few scratches here and there but none of which were life threatening as Kagome took in a big gulp of air and relaxed. Her children were safe and that was all that mattered to her.

"That was just a warning." Inuyasha heaved as he wiped away the blood from his sword and sheathed it. "Those bastards will be back."

"And I'll be waiting." Kagome replied bitterly as she wiped the sweat off her brow.

"If that was just a warning lady Kagome I am afraid the worse is yet to come." Miroku tried to reason as he leaned against a tree.

"Miroku is right, you and the children aren't safe here anymore. Your barrier is strong but if they could find a way through that who knows what else will happen." Sango added causing her worry to rise up once again.

"Your companions are correct." Sesshomaru spoke up as he walked up to her. He seemed completely unfazed by what just happened as he looked down with a cool and calculating gaze.

"Oh my god." She breathed out as realization dawned on her. The barrier she had created around them was supposed to hold up against anything and anyone. The concern she had for her children outweighed her rationality and now she was paying for it as she slumped down to the floor and rubbed her temples.

"Open your eyes miko, you may have bitten off more than you can chew." Sesshomaru advised causing Kagome's irritation to grow.

"I don't regret my decision, something lead me to those children and I don't give a damn who opposes it. They deserve to live and live they will, I'll make sure of it!" Her voice held a deadly edge as she stood up and stared the demon lord down. Silence fell amongst them as everyone tried to collect their thoughts together. They knew better than to go against Kagome when it came to her children.

"You are a stubborn one." The cold lord stated before walking into the forest. "But you have my word, if ever you need my assistance I shall be there."

"Thank you, my lord." Kagome couldn't help but smile at his retreating figure. He could be cruel at times but she knew he held a soft spot for her.

"Feh, you better be happy wench." Inuyasha fumed as he jumped into a tree and turned around. "If it weren't for you and those brats I'd probably be able to have a decent nap every once in a while."

"I believe what Inuyasha is trying to say is that you can count on us." Kagome smiled as Sango placed a hand on her shoulder and squeezed it. Miroku nodded in agreement as Kagome looked up at the sky, no matter how hard the going got her friends were always tougher and she couldn't be anymore thankful as she followed them towards Kaede's.

* * *

The attacks became more frequent to the point where even the villagers started to join in on the battles. The twins were growing more every day and Kagome knew they were smart enough to know that they were the cause of the commotion. Her heart ached to comfort them but she just couldn't find the right words to say each time.

"Momma, are we a mistake?" Yukina questioned every night, throwing Kagome completely off guard as she combed her daughter's hair. It had been two years since they entered her life and Kagome finally started getting use to how quickly they grew and took in everything, it was unbelievable how intelligent they both were.

"No baby, no one is a mistake. Each living thing has a purpose on this earth, nothing is ever wasted." She would explain earning a smile from her daughter as Hiei played swords with Shippo. When they were finally tired of their games they would both cuddle up beside her as she held them close and told them stories. Hiei was the quietest of the three and the most observant, taking in his surroundings and observing everyone and everything. He hardly showed emotion with the exception of his siblings and Kagome who would always catch him watching Inuyasha fight against Sesshomaru. He was so intrigued with the movements and strategies that he would mimic them in his games with Shippo.

Yukina was a sweetheart, such an innocent child full of life as she ran around picking flowers with Rin and the rest of the village's children. Everyone adored her despite the fact that her kind were said to be cold and unfeeling. Kagome had raised them all in a household full of love and affection, teaching them to be gentle and how to connect with the world around them.

"You're such a wonderful mother for them Kagome, I don't think they could have been this lucky anywhere else." Sango stated out of the blue as she watched the young priestess work on patching up a large cut on one of the farmers from the next town over. Kagome dipped a cloth in to some boiling water before wringing it out and wiping it over the wound, the man flinched but didn't say a word as he bit his bottom lip.

"Thank you Sango but in truth I'm the lucky one, those children are the kami's biggest blessings to me aside from you, Miroku, and Inuyasha." Kagome replied as she disinfected a needle and thread. She warned the man ahead of time before plunging the sharp object into his skin and making quick work of the stitches. He hollered in pain as Sango held him down for Kagome to finish, satisfied with her work she proceeded to rub some herbal paste on it before allowing some of her powers to seep into it hardening the paste as she bandaged it up and allowed him to leave.

"Arigatou miko-sama." The man bowed as he offered her a basket full of vegetables and two chickens. Kagome smiled and declined his gifts only to take them anyways as he begged her to keep them.

"You know Kagome they'll always give you something in return." Sango chuckled as they both walked out to check on the children. A joke was exchanged between them as Kagome looked up and froze, Sango stopped right beside her and turned in the direction the priestess had looked at and grew wide-eyed.

"A demon! A demon! There's an unknown demon in the village!" Everyone began to scatter around causing panic as the unknown stranger limped its way towards Kagome.

'_Sesshomaru?'_ Kagome thought at first glance but soon took the words back as she noticed the oddly shaped ears atop the man's head.

"Fox yokai." Sango informed her as she readied her weapon, Inuyasha and Miroku had gone fishing for the day leaving only the two women to defend their territory.

"Wait." Kagome stated as she raised a hand up towards Sango who was already in her fighting stance.

"Momma?" Hiei questioned as he watched his mother walk closer to the unknown figure, his beast wanted so badly to stop her as Yukina held on to him. Shippo wrapped a hand around his arm preventing him from doing anything rash as the other children ran home.

"State your business." Kagome demanded as she watched the male limp a few more steps, blood started to pour down his side causing Kagome to throw all caution to the wind as she moved forward and caught him before he fell on the ground.

'_He's heavier than he looked'_ She thought as she inspected him thoroughly, he was handsome to say the least as golden eyes opened and closed wearily. Kagome slowly brought his body down to the ground before settling his head into her lap. The other villagers walked over cautiously as their priestess ripped the strangers clothing off and looked over the wound.

"Kagome, that's….." Sango began as she put a hand up to her mouth. "That's Youko Kurama!" whispers broke through the crowd causing Kagome's attention to falter as the kitsune's pulse began to slowly fade.

"Someone help me get him inside!" She barked before moving to lift him as four men moved to her side aiding her in bringing the strange demon into her hut. Sango brought her weapon down and walked over to the frightened children assuring them that everything was alright.

"Thank you now please leave me here to treat him." Kagome demanded as she shooed away the men and closed the door. She proceeded to gather the materials she would need before sitting by his side and cleaning him off. He flinched at the hot water but relaxed at her touch as he opened his eyes to try and get a look at his savior. Her hands were gentle and fast as she sewed up the wound, mixing some of her healing powers with the thread as she sped up the healing process. Finally done with the large gash she wiped away all the other nicks and scratches around his body before cleaning him off and wrapping him in a new set of robes.

"Thank you." He whispered weakly before falling completely unconscious to the pain, Kagome simply nodded before cleaning up the area and covering him with a blanket. He looked at peace laying there as strands of his silky silver hair framed his face, she still couldn't believe how beautiful he was as she let out a sigh and wiped her forehead.

'_Saved another one! You go Kagome.'_ She silently praised herself as she washed her hands and walked out of the hut. Her children immediately ran to her side as Hiei lifted his arms up to be carried, she happily obliged to her son's request as Yukina wrapped tiny arms around her leg. Shippo leaned against her while Hiei buried his nose in the crook of her neck, happy that his mother was okay.

"So how was it?" Sango questioned as Kagome motioned for the other villagers to continue with their duties.

"He had a nasty gash on his side and a few nicks here and there but otherwise he'll be okay. My powers will hopefully seep the poison in and close the wound up before it gets any worse." Kagome explained as she began a light stroll down a beaten path.

"I still can't believe that _the_ Youko Kurama would willingly come here, he's wanted in many places and is known as the infamous thief." Sango explained causing Shippo and Hiei's eyes to widen.

"Momma he bad?" Yukina questioned as she placed her thumb into her mouth.

"No sweetheart, he must have his reasons. We don't judge one side before listening to the other." Kagome replied as they stopped in front of the Goshinboku. Yukina nodded her understanding as she plopped down under the large tree, Kagome followed her movements and sat beside her before settling a sleeping Hiei in her arms.

"Kagome why do you think he chose this place? A demon of his ranking usually hides away, afraid to be exposed under such weak conditions yet he strays here." Sango wondered as she sat beside her, Shippo leaned against his mother and dozed off into a nap as Yukina yawned and laid her head in his lap.

"Haven't you heard Sango?" Kagome questioned with amusement. "I'm a magnet for strays."

* * *

**A/N:** I tried to throw that all in there to make the story progress a little bit because why drag it on longer than it should. Hopefully you all enjoyed the somewhat peace they all have because pretty soon shit is going to hit the fan.


	2. Chapter 2

A week had passed since the odd fox's appearance causing a bit of tension amongst the villagers as they worried for their belongings. The legend of Youko Kurama was not one to be taken lightly and even though Kagome knew he had his reasons for doing what he did she still couldn't pacify her people's concerns. All she could honestly do was watch him closely.

"Hey Kagome I'm going to go and take the children out for a ride with Kirara and Kasai, is that okay?" Sango questioned as she stirred some food in a pot. She looked over her shoulder and nodded with a bright smile before wishing them a safe trip. The children all seemed excited for the ride as they hugged her tightly and thanked her.

"Be good for your oba, okay?" Yukina and Shippo nodded their heads vigorously while Hiei opted to yawn and glance at her with a look in his eyes that meant a promise. She could only chuckle at her son's antics before watching them disappear as she prepared to care for the strange kitsune in the other room. A few towels, some bandages, a bowl of hot water and a small knife were all she needed as she walked towards the male currently laying on her futon.

"Mysterious man you are, popping out of nowhere." She teased softly before dipping the knife in the water and working to remove the stitches she had made. His wound healed up just fine as she pulled the thread away and threw it into a makeshift waste basket. Gentle hands worked some more of her infamous herbal paste onto his chest as she babbled on and on about this and that, completely unaware of the person listening to her.

"You're not as uptight as I originally presumed, priestess." He breathed out weakly earning a small gasp from the woman above him, she dropped her bandages and cursed her luck a few times before moving to grab another set.

"You shouldn't startle people like that ya know?" She huffed as she helped sit him up. He chuckled slightly followed by a dry cough as he licked his lips for moisture. Kagome sighed and grabbed some water before holding it up to his lips and relieving him of the dryness. Satisfied when his muscles relaxed she continued with her medical care and smiled as she finished him up. "Mwah." She left s soft kiss on the wound and giggled as he opened an eye up at her curiously.

"You are an odd human." He stated briefly before masking his emotions behind an aloof gaze.

"Kagome." She replied nonchalantly gathering up her items and standing up. "Are you hungry?"

"Hai." He replied distantly staring at the wall ahead. "_Ka-go-me_."

She beamed at his recognition before setting off to grab a bowl of soup as Inuyasha came barging in to finish it all up. Youko could feel her aura flare up in anger at the hanyou as he looked out the window and noticed a red blur being thrown into a nearby tree, the people of the village seemed completely unfazed by the act as they continued on with their daily work, not even bothering to glance at the unconscious male. He held back the chuckle that threatened to spill from his parched lips as he turned back and stared at the young priestess who had inevitably saved his life. She was beautiful for a human as she strolled back in the room chatting aimlessly once again. He couldn't seem to understand a word she said as he focused on her eyes, they were the color of the sky with a few specks of green splashing around. They were uncommon for a human which intrigued him more as she shifted slightly, her long silky hair the color of ebony shielding her from the beautiful face he had grown to enjoy.

"He can be such a greedy whelp, I got what I could though so I hope you enjoy it." He caught the last bits of her attempt at conversation as he allowed his gaze to travel up and down. She was petite to say the most but still held soft curves as she brushed her fingers through her hair, he guessed her height to be around sixty-one inches as she moved around the room trying to find ways to make him at ease. His amusement only grew as she faltered in her step and attempted to cover it up through a nervous laugh, quite different from others he had encountered.

"It's not polite to stare ya know!" She finally sighed before sitting beside him.

"My apologies, was I making you uneasy?" He replied as he allowed his lips to crack a small smile. Her breath hitched in her throat which made his pride soar as he realized the effects he had on the little priestess.

"A little, but anyways here….try and eat to gain some strength." She stated softly as her erratic mood shifted towards a calmer one. He basked in the warmth she provided as he allowed her to feed him, his body still sore from the fight he had previously. The silence that fell upon them was a comfortable one as she nursed him back to health. His impulse to come to the village of the legendary _Shikon miko_ was not one he regretted at all as he sat around her company. The initial perception he had slowly dissipating as a newer, better one came into play despite the short time spent. Something still plagued his mind though, eating at his conscious as she tipped the last spoonful of soup into his mouth and cleared the plate.

"Why did you kiss my wound?" She seemed taken aback by his question but soon regained a balance as a soft pink blush crossed her cheeks. She looked oddly innocent yet enticing to the kitsune as he stared at her for an answer. She stuttered for a few seconds earning a smirk from him as she tried to find the words to explain her actions.

"MOMMA!" A few voices filtered through the air as she let out a sigh of relief and turned. He was surprised to say the least as three small heads poked into the room.

"How was the ride?" Kagome questioned with ease as she beckoned them to come inside. The young girl was first to walk in as she lifted her arms up for her mother. His senses may have been slightly off because of his bodies attempt to recuperate but he knew deep down inside that she was still untouched. Judging by the different auras and scents around the children his logic was proven true as the other two strolled in.

"We saw the outskirts of Lord Sesshomaru's lands and we even saw Rin-chan! We raced with her and Ah-Uhn, Kasai beat him though." She explained happily as Kagome reached down and lifted her up. Laughter filled the atmosphere as the little girl was thrown up to the ceiling and caught with ease.

"Kaasan he's a fox just like me huh?" Shippo questioned as he hid behind her leg.

"He has a name sweetheart, why don't you go ahead and introduce yourself. I'm sure Mr. Youko won't bite." She teased before reaching for her other son and balancing both toddlers on each hip. The young fox swallowed a gulp as he looked up at his mother for support, she offered him a kind smile and a small nudge as he took a step forward and looked up at the older demon.

"My name is Shippo, nice to meet you mister Youko-sama." His voice held a bit of a tremble in them as shades of emerald waited for his reaction.

"You are of elemental heritage, are you not Kit?" Youko replied gently as he beckoned the small boy to join him.

"Hai, Youko-sama." Shippo happily replied as he sat beside the fearsome male.

"I would guess you're about twelve summers old yet you still seem to be retained in your younger body, have you been training with others of your kind?" Shippo timidly shook his head no causing guilt to wash over Kagome's heart as her smile turned lopsided.

"I'm afraid that we are only surrounded by dogs and wolves, kitsune's are rare to come by and from the travels we have had in the past you are the only one we have encountered." Kagome stated as she took a seat beside Youko, he didn't seem to mind as he watched her settle the smaller children in her lap.

"It is a rarity to come across our breed, although Shippo's is very common the kitsune population in general is dwindling. I myself am the last of my kind." Youko confessed as Shippo played with his small toy.

"If you don't mind me asking Youko-sama, what breed are you?" Kagome questioned boldly as she ran nimble fingers through Hiei's hair.

"Ah yes, what of me?" He smiled coyly before turning his gaze on her. "I shall answer your question once you have so_ kindly_ answered my previous one."

Her face couldn't have blown up into a more perfect shade of tomato as she looked towards the floor in embarrassment. She should have known better than to think the fox had forgotten about that, they were just too cunning in that aspect. With a sigh of defeat and a gulp she looked back up and opened her mouth up to explain only to stop as Shippo let out an uncharacteristic _'ouch'_.

"Let me see it honey." She demanded softly before extending her hand out for him to take, he did so without protest as she examined the small paw thoroughly. With a small _'tsk'_ she took out a pair of handy-dandy tweezers and pulled out the large splinter before lifting his hand up and kissing it. Embarrassed by his mother's gentle gesture he pulled away immediately and regained his seat beside Youko who was observing the scene.

"Mother…" Shippo murmured under his breath as he beckoned his tail to hide his blushing face.

"She played the same tricks on me kit, do not be so flushed." Youko stated with a half-hearted grin, his actions felt foreign in some way as he trained his face back into its normal mask.

"Really?" The young boy seemed to beam at his confession, the light in his green eyes returning as he let his tail down. "Momma says it helps our boo-boo's….I mean our wounds." The pink tint was back with a vengeance as he bowed his head in shame for calling it in such a childish fashion.

"Interesting, please do elaborate." The silver haired male was definitely curious but knew all too well that no enchantment was present through something as simple as a kiss.

"Well you see whenever the children would scrape their knees or hit themselves, run into something, or whatever." Kagome began as she cleared her throat. "They would cry or be angry and so I told them a tale about a magical kiss that helps it all go away. The kiss is said to seep in all the tears and all the hurt until finally you don't feel a thing but warmth and less to no pain."

"Hn." Was the only reaction she got after her explanation, it was okay though. She knew that as a centuries old demon, probably living under cruel conditions, he wouldn't be so easily swayed. The children however would not be told any different, for the sake of their innocence and her sanity.

"Well, if that explains it all than we should get going on the rest of the chores. Children, let's go and leave Mr. Youko here to rest. His boo-boo's were rather large and so need more time to heal." Kagome explained as she stood up, Shippo bid the older male a farewell before high-tailing it behind his mother and disappearing outside the door.

* * *

Another week had come and gone as Kagome tucked the children in for bed, her own body weary from the day's work as she hung the remaining pots to dry on her makeshift holder. With another flutter of her eyes and a yawn she cleaned herself up and squeezed in-between her children as Kasai curled up at the bottom of her feet. She was content for the time being and fell into a light sleep that lasted a good few hours.

'_Hm?'_ She thought suddenly as the barely audible sounds of feet patted across the floors of the hut._ 'He couldn't be?' _But her mind told her better as she masked her aura and slowly moved away from Yukina's tight grasp. Kasai shifted momentarily but otherwise stayed asleep as she stood up and followed after the soft noise. A flash of white and silver put her on high alert as she stared down at the unoccupied futon laying clean and rolled up on the floor.

"It's rude to just leave without saying goodbye you know." She mumbled momentarily as she caught sight of his body once more. He seemed to stop for a second only to turn towards her with a hint of guilt staining his golden orbs. With a swift and stealthy movement he took a seed out of his long locks and threw it towards her just as it transformed into a beautiful rose. She smiled at the token of gratitude and bent to pick it up just as he disappeared. A sigh escaped her lips as she padded back to the other room, the rose glistening with blue magic as she placed it into a vase.

'_The famous King of thieves isn't so bad after all.'_ Kagome thought humbly only to eat her words as she looked down at the spot where she kept the seeds to her medical herbs. It was completely empty!

"That damned fox." She whispered angrily before looking out the window and noticing the strands of light making its way across the horizon. It was definitely no use in going after him now, she had to make breakfast for her children and probably a certain foul-mouthed hanyou as well. So, without further delay she picked up the pots she cleaned the day before and got to work just as Sango knocked on the door.

"Good morning Kagome!" The slayer called out before making her way in with Kirara following on her heels. One look at Kagome's frown was all it took for Sango to know as she took in the priestess's sour mood. "What did he take?"

"My seeds! The damn fox took the seeds to my herbs, now I have to go and cut a few off of the ones I planted and start over again." Kagome fumed as she beat some dough with a stick, imagining it to be the handsome fox's head.

"At least it wasn't the jewel." Sango offered as a consolidation prize.

"He would have been skinned the moment he thought about it." Kagome replied calmly as she kneaded the dough and shaped it into loaves. "But then again, I was never one for animal hide inside a home." Sango chuckled at her friend's quick change in mood before helping her prepare the food. Kagome was definitely not a morning person and waking up to that definitely didn't lighten her mood any.

"Oi! Where's the grub?! You're always so slow wench." Sango turned cautious eyes towards the eccentric priestess as her hair began to stand on end.

"Foolish Inuyasha, go ahead and stoke the fire." The hanyou took her warning as a joke as he stomped into the hut loudly.

"You'll wake the children Inuyasha so tread lightly." Kagome's voice was eerily calm as her reiki flew all around the room. Miroku felt the frigidness as soon as he walked in, the look of murderous intent shining in the priestess's face terrifying him even more as he backed up behind Sango. Inuyasha was completely oblivious to the signs of danger as he rummaged through her newly crafted drawers looking for anything left over from the day before. _Click. Clack. Shatter_. The fine china her mother had given her as a parting gift landed into pieces on the floor.

"Bad move." Miroku whispered as he and Sango backed away towards the door.

"Ah shit." Inuyasha muttered just as a cry from the room alerted them of Yukina and Hiei's awakening.

"Sango" Kagome called out sweetly before grabbing a rather large knife and turning around.

"Y…yes Kagome?" Her friend stuttered out as she placed Miroku in front of her as a shield.

"Please look after the children while I go and take Inuyasha for a walk."

"Oh _fuck_." The hanyou breathed out as he dropped what he was holding and skidded out the hut. Kagome was after him within seconds as the children came out rubbing their eyes.

"Oba?" Yukina called out followed by Shippo and Hiei, Sango pulled away from Miroku immediately and reached for the young girl as Hiei climbed up on Miroku and looked out the window.

"Is kaasan taking Inu-baka out on a walk again?" Shippo questioned as he scurried towards the window and looked out, Hiei nodded along with Miroku as Sango let out a sigh. Couldn't they just have one _normal _and peaceful morning?

"Inuyasha get back here!" Kagome's voice rang through the village like an alarm as she chased the poor hanyou into the forest, clearing away some trees in the process as she slashed her weapon around in hopes of scratching Inuyasha.

"Your kids are watching you know! What happened to the good priestess and non-violent lessons you was teachin' the brats?" Inuyasha cried out in desperation as Kagome jumped into the air and came down on him in a clearing.

"You broke my mother's fine china!" Kagome cried out before halting as an arrow was sent whizzing towards her, she ducked in time and looked up as her knife was thrown a good few feet away.

"Inuyasha, you should learn not to be so careless." A familiar face entered the clearing wearing a peaceful smile as Kagome got up and relaxed.

"Kikyo, long time no see!" She replied happily before engulfing the woman into a tight embrace. Inuyasha came next as he wrapped her up in his arms and swung her around, excited to see his lover home.

"I'm afraid my days of wandering are done, I grew homesick and decided to stay." She replied calmly before returning their affectionate gestures and walking back towards the village.

"Finally, I was starting to think I'd have to go after you and drag you back here like Inuyasha had always done to me." Kagome teased as she locked arms with her.

"It seems I came back just in time, did Inuyasha break something of yours again?" The younger girl nodded vigorously before smiling in content as the older sent a glare towards her lover. Inuyasha backed up immediately with his arms up in defeat before jumping into a tree outside the village and sulking.

"Momma! Momma!" Yukina and Hiei were the first to greet her as they ran out of the hut with their sleeping clothes on and jumped into her arms. Shippo followed swiftly after and smiled as Kikyo opened her arms up to him.

"Oba!" He greeted with welcoming hugs as the priestess held him close to her and petted him. Sango and Miroku followed afterwards along with most of the villagers as they welcomed her back home.

"Kikyo-sama!" They all shouted.

"I'm happy to be home again." She replied with a genuine smile as two village men assisted Kaede in walking. Shippo jumped down and opted to sit on Miroku's shoulder as the two sisters reunited once again. Tears of joy were swept away as Kagome proceeded to create a feast in honor of her teacher and ally's return. Most of the women helped her while the men gathered some meat and fish for the celebration dinner. Kikyo and Kagome had fallen into deep conversations as the younger of the two explained the appearance of the two new additions to the family. Sango went on to tell crazy stories while skinning some pigs and Kaede watched with content shining in her old orbs. All the children played and swam close to the shallow end of the river while Inuyasha and Miroku watched them. Everything seemed calm within the village until ominous clouds began to form above.

"Not today." Kagome whispered as she ushered everyone into their huts. Inuyasha quickly gathered the children and hid them while Miroku stood in his fighting stance. Kikyo gathered her bows and arrows while Sango grabbed her Hiraikotsu, Kaede was kept out of the way inside Kagome's hut along with Yukina, Shippo and Hiei as a barrier formed around them.

"I see trouble has brewed around here, it's time we end it." Kikyo stated as she stood beside Kagome. "What do you say Shikon priestess?"

"I say enough talking!" Kagome spat out as she jumped up and gathered some wind into her palm, strong pink energy swirled with it as she threw it into the sky and watched as bodies of demons fell from the clouds.

"Cowards!" Sango yelled out as hundreds of them began to appear, with a mighty swing she let her boomerang fly with a fierce need to protect as Kikyo blended some of her purification magic into it. Inuyasha sliced his way through many of them only to look confused as they began to regenerate.

"They will only stay dead with purification Inuyasha, let me infuse your sword with some of my powers." Kagome advised earning a nod from the stubborn hanyou as he allowed her to work her magic. One touch was all it took as Kagome chanted a spell and turned his sword pink, successfully making it one hell of a weapon. He proceeded to swing without mercy as thousands more came screeching for them.

"There's too many of them." Kikyo stated as she ran out of arrows to fire off.

"Never too many, remember we have to protect the village." Kagome urged her as she threw a sword in her direction. Kikyo caught it with ease and unsheathed it before slashing through the hordes, a hint of pink glowing on her body as she gritted her teeth and jumped in the air.

"It seems as if I've grown a bit rusty with my swordsman skills." She stated playfully as she landed beside a worn out Sango.

"Don't worry, now that you're back we can spar anytime." The demon slayer replied before moving out of the way of a fire blast.

"WE WANT THE FORBIDDEN CHILD!" They all roared in unison.

"NEVER!" Kagome growled as she grabbed her feather and rode it out to the center of the sky. Everyone watched in fascination as she sat in a praying fashion and closed her eyes.

"Just give us the child and we will not come back!" More of them hissed as she uttered a spell. Within minutes a wave of power painted the sky pink as Kagome let out her strongest move yet, engulfing all the demons within close proximity of the village in a blinding light.

"Oh shit Kagome!" Inuyasha cried out as she began to lose control, his skin tingled with the amount of power she let out only to begin burning as he fell to the ground. Kikyo was at his side immediately erecting a barrier that could withstand the onslaught of holy magic while Kaede kept the children behind her, luckily the barrier their mother had put up previously held up strong and proud.

Seconds ticked by painfully slow as the light dimmed and faded, Kagome let out a sharp intake of breath before falling forward in exhaustion. Kasai let out a roar and broke through her weakened barrier, catching his mistress and her feather as it reverted back into its smaller form. Kikyo let her own defenses down as she kept an arm around Inuyasha's waist for support as he limped his way into the hut. Sango and Miroku followed behind them as Kasai carried his master into her room where Kaede moved to check on her. Kikyo helped Inuyasha sit down against a wall as the children ran to Sango for comfort, the demon slayer's heart tightened at their tears but regained her calm demeanor as Shippo put up a strong front. Miroku gathered some medical supplies from Kagome's things and set off to nurse his injured friend as Kikyo began a pot of tea.

"Does the miko have a death wish?" A cold voice questioned as the sound of steel boots bounced off the walls. Everyone turned towards the stoic demon lord and cringed as his eyes tinged pink with anger.

"We were attacked once more Sesshomaru-sama." Sango tried to explain as she held the twins close to her body.

"This Sesshomaru is aware of that." Sesshomaru bit back as Inuyasha fell into unconsciousness, the amount of purification was too much for him and so his body paid the price. It was not yet ready to take on such a task and it was now tapping into his reserved energy in order to heal him.

"She will be fine 'ye all not worry, she simply used too much of her powers and as abundant as they are she is still only human after all. Shikon miko or not." Relief washed over the group as Kikyo walked past Sesshomaru and into Kagome's room where she cleaned her sister figure up and changed her into more suitable clothes.

"Over exerting ones powers is a guaranteed death if the one using it is not careful." Sesshomaru stated as he let out an uncharacteristic sigh.

"How can it result in death Sesshomaru-sama?" Sango questioned curiously as Miroku stood up and finished his job on Inuyasha.

"Her body has not yet reached its full potential. She still has much training to undergo in order to fully access the source of unlimited power she holds within her. When that power is untapped and an attack such as the _iminami_ is attempted her body will be taxed heavily and her life source will be the only energy reserve left." Gasps could be heard throughout the hut as everyone stared at each other in disbelief.

"The stronger the attack and less trained the attacker the more her life sources are depleted." Kikyo added calmly as realization dawned on her.

"That attack is the story of legends!" Sango commented as she brushed a finger through the children's hair.

"How could lady Kagome know of such a move when you have only trained with her for eighteen months Sesshomaru-sama?" Miroku chimed in as he poured a cup of tea for himself.

"The libraries on my grounds hold an abundance of knowledge, the priestess is skilled with writing and reading therefor it was natural for her to roam." It was the most conversation any of them had ever experienced with the lord so they took what they could while he was open to answering their questions. The opportunity left as quickly as it came as he took his leave, promising only to return within four sunsets. Sango and Kikyo took over the rest of Kagome's chores and took care over the children while Kaede returned to her hut accompanied by Miroku. Inuyasha stayed in a separate room to recover but woke up within the next day, all energy returned as he frantically tried to understand what had transpired. The children were silent for the next few days that came all with the exception of Shippo who tried his best to comfort his siblings. The days grew a bit more solemn in the village as everyone anticipated their priestess's return, each one praying that she would make it as her condition worsened over time.

* * *

"Are you aware of which village we are at?" Youko placed a finger to his lips and shushed his partner immediately as he shifted from tree to tree.

"Just follow my lead Kuronue" The kitsune replied as he jumped down from his perch and walked towards a certain hut. It was well into the night when he decided to come back and visit the little priestess who had saved him. Whether it was out of instinct or need he didn't know as he felt a strong pull towards the small village. A strange feeling rose within his belly as he noticed many baskets of flowers and offerings surrounding the outside of her door, the scent of tears hit his senses immediately causing his body to react in a way it never had before.

"Youko!" Sango blurted out as she settled the children in to bed. Shippo was the first to bounce up as he ran towards the older kitsune and jumped into his arms, completely unaware of the danger he would have been in.

"My deepest apologies for barging in, I did not mean to startle anyone." Youko stated as he held his arms up in surrender. Kikyo's piercing chocolate orbs looked him over a few times before deeming him safe as she lowered her bow and sat back down.

"Where have you been fox?" Inuyasha questioned rudely as he laid his head against the wall and closed his eyes. "We coulda used ya."

"Please tell your friend that he shouldn't be lurking outside in the shadows, no harm shall come upon him. You have my word." Kikyo stated through half-lidded eyes as she held a cup to her lips and blew.

"Kuronue." Youko called out as a tall male appeared before them, he looked to be the same height as Kurama with paler skin and lavender eyes. He wore an all-black outfit as a pair of bat wings poked through his back.

"Two legends in the flesh." Sango smirked half-heartedly as she welcomed Shippo into her lap.

"What happened here?" He wasn't ready for idle chatter just yet as the scent of salt seeped through his nose much stronger than before. The smell of succulent red plum and sweet freesia hanging weakly in the air causing his stomach to twist as he turned towards the room he once occupied. He drowned out the protests and moved inside before regretting his decision as he turned away.

'_I left and this is what happened, I should have stayed a little longer.'_ He felt guilty for not having been able to help her in her time of need. Her kindness unrepaid as she lay in her futon as pale as a ghost, the shine in her hair now a dull ebony as her beautiful cerulean orbs were closed off to the world. Reaching out with his youki he could tell her energy was slowly being eaten away as her life source dimmed with every hour that passed.

"We tried everything to revive her, Kikyo offering some of her energy, Lord Sesshomaru with Tenseiga, Miroku and Kaede-sama with their seals and enchantments but nothing seems to work." Sango explained as Kikyo followed behind her.

"She had used up too much of her energy during a demon horde attack and thus resulted in her life force being used as compensation." Kikyo explained further. "We had thought she would be fine but we were gravely mistaken."

"I see." Youko replied calmly as he looked the priestess over. A momentary silence engulfed the room as the tall demon wracked his brain for an answer, a plan, something that could save her. "I have a solution but I cannot guarantee it will work"

"We have to try something, she doesn't have much time left." He nodded his reply as he took out a special seed from inside his shirt, with careful steps he poured some strange powder over it and set it beside Kagome before cutting his finger and letting a few drops of blood pour over the sprout. Sango and Kikyo watched with fascination as the fox began to glow an eerie gold, his concentration unwavering as he chanted some words under his breath. The plant grew and grew, sprouting into a white rose until finally blooming beautifully as some of Youko's own energy floated into Kagome.

"Marvelous." Kikyo whispered as pink intermingled with gold in a dance of life. Slowly but surely Kagome began to move once more as her eyes fluttered open and closed. With one last push of youki, the fox allowed the rose to fall into petals as the priestess once again regained some strength to turn her head and smile. Unknown tears began to fall down Sango's face as she rejoiced in the return of her best friend, Kikyo remained as cool as she could; her face not betraying any hint of the emotion she felt as she placed a hand up to her mouth and smiled.

"It worked!" Sango stated with glee before rushing out and informing the rest of the occupants in the hunt.

"About fucking time!" Inuyasha's foul mouth shouted happily as he rushed out to inform the rest of the village. Cheers rang throughout the huts as the town's people all gathered in celebration. Kuronue watched from the sidelines with pride shining in his lavender gaze as Youko emerged from the hut with a determined yet tired look on his face.

'_Way to go fox, way to go.'_

* * *

**A/N:** Woo, that was a doozy to write but enjoyable nonetheless. Another chapter will probably be up before Monday so stay tuned! Your reviews were all very much appreciated! They do fuel my writing spirit :)


	3. Chapter 3

"Kagome are you sure this is the right choice? I mean, wandering with Youko and Kuronue with the children….isn't that somewhat dangerous? Plus they'll be away on their jobs for most of the days and you'll be alone." The petite priestess couldn't help but smile at her friend's reaction to her decision, Sango could be such an older sister sometimes.

"Sango, if Kagome feels this will help her in some sort of way who are we to stop her?" Kikyo interjected as she sipped her tea calmly. "Although I'm very much _against_ it, what's the use of stopping her? She'll end up going anyways."

"Damn it wench I told you, you ain't going anywhere! As alpha of this pack I forbid it, sides….if I ain't around who knows what kinda trouble you'll get into." Kagome broke out into a slight giggle as he mumbled the last part to himself. As much as he didn't want to admit it she knew Inuyasha was just scared for her well-being and that he would miss her and her children's antics. But she felt the strong need to go regardless of their protests, she needed to stop the demon hordes herself and she knew Youko could be the one to help her unlock her full potential. Their life forces were interlocked somehow and she knew that his abundant energy and ki would allow hers to come out. He would also be able to assist Shippo in growing, train him to be the kitsune she knew he was destined to be; besides, Kuronue loved the children and even tried to stow away with them a few times much to Kagome's dismay. They would protect her if the situation called for it and she in return would protect them.

"Lady Kagome I do wish you'd reconsider this endeavor; it appears very dangerous for you and the children." Miroku's face was indescribable as he looked at the young woman he considered family. She was like the glue that kept them all together and the thought of her leaving roused a deep held fear inside the monk.

"Listen guys I'm very happy you all want me to stay but I have to go, for Shippo's sake as well as my own. Youko and Kuronue can train both him and I and Shippo will finally be able to get in tune with his Kitsune heritage. Hiei and Yukina will hopefully be able to understand their culture as well with Kuronue around, we're all human with one hanyou and thus can't provide the lessons and teachings they can." Kagome reasoned calmly. "No matter where I roam or where I go I know where family is, I know where _home_ is."

They all sighed in defeat as Kagome struck a good point. Though dangerous the journeys that lay ahead would be they knew it was a great opportunity for her to hone her powers along with Shippo's. With heavy hearts they gave her their blessings and helped her get ready, the two weeks she had until Youko's return were well spent as they showered her and the children with endless attention and love. It filled the young priestess up with unremarkable joy as they each bestowed on her a small parting gift.

"Don't go tryna do anything dangerous in this wench, just 'cuz it's demon and element proof don't mean its Kagome proof." Inuyasha stated as he presented her with a blue and white colored fire-rat robe similar to his with a slightly more feminine touch. She squealed with glee at his gift and glomped him with a hug immediately before getting pried off by Kikyo and Sango. Once they deemed her calm enough Kikyo stepped forward and handed her a package. She ripped it to pieces immediately and gawked before looking up at the woman she once called an enemy.

"Take this and remember me, train harder and become stronger. I believe in you my _imouto_." Tears slid down her cheeks as the older girl gave her a new bow made from the bark of the god tree and added with some of Kikyo's powers, for added _'oomph'_ the strings were infused with Kirara's whiskers giving it durability and additional strength. The arrows were carved to perfection, sharpened with the intent to kill, and mixed with sutras and individual spells. Kagome couldn't have been any more grateful as she pulled the calm priestess in her arms for a tight hug; tears fell on her shoulders the moment they connected as Kikyo hugged her back. "I'll miss you." She whispered before letting her go and allowing Sango to give her gift next.

"I know you already had one Kagome but take this anyways." Sango stated shyly as she held out a sheathed sword. Kagome smiled and took it from her before unsheathing the blade and staring in awe as it sang out to her. It glowed under the fire light as she swung it a few times and stared at the hilt made out of the toughest demon pig hide and infused with her energy.

"Sango….how?" She began as she returned it to its sheath and laid it on her lap.

"He would have preferred your tooth but I got Totosai to agree that a strand of hair was easier to claim." Sango replied with a smile as Kagome awed at the sword once more. No wonder she felt the connection with the weapon, it had a piece of her inside it. In a sense she had a bond with it, a bond that wouldn't be broken unless she died or the blade was shattered whole.

"And at last, my final gift to you my dearest lady Kagome." Miroku overly dramatized as he kneeled in front of her and presented a long bundle. She took it with stride and nodded her approval as he took his seat and waited for her to open it.

"Oh my god!" She screamed in delight as a staff similar to his appeared before her. The excitement was too much for her to contain as she stood up and held it close to her.

"Seems a little too tall, don't ya think monk?" Inuyasha questioned earning a whack on the head by said staff. "Damn it wench!"

"Bite your tongue! Your foul mouth is starting to rub off on the children." Kagome scowled as she thanked them all once more and gathered her gifts.

"Lady Kagome, may I have a word with you?" Miroku questioned as everyone else began to disappear into their individual abodes.

"Of course Miroku." Kagome replied as they began a slow walk towards her hut. The usually placid monk seemed nervous beside her as he fidgeted with his hands beneath his robes.

"I'm going to ask her." He finally stated causing Kagome's eyes to bulge out in surprise. "I will ask her and only wish for you to be present until that time."

"Of course Miroku, I wouldn't dream of leaving before you fulfill that task." Kagome replied with barely suppressed excitement as he blushed and thanked her. The rest of their walk was pleasant as he bid her goodnight and kissed Yukina on the head, the young girl giggled and clamped onto his leg before allowing him to leave as her mother picked her up and settled her in for bed. Kasai followed behind obediently before taking his own place at their feet and dozing off, his black and silver tail swishing every now and then as he snored lightly.

"Momma, will we be gone long?" The curious child questioned as Kagome tucked Shippo and Hiei in.

"Of course not baby, why do you ask that?" She replied in a soft voice as light snoring began to drift through the air, a barely suppressed giggle bubbled from the young woman as she glanced at her boys.

'_Those two fall asleep right when they hit the pillow.'_ She mused before turning her attention back on Yukina who was currently tugging at her kimono sleeve.

"I have bad feeling, I don't like it; makes my tummy feel funny." She admitted before climbing into her mother's lap and clutching tightly.

"Hush with those worries little one, mother will never leave you." Kagome soothed the child's worries as she cradled her close and rocked back and forth all the while humming a mellow tune as crimson orbs fluttered closed.

'_They all worry so much'_ she thought absent mindedly before tucking the small girl under the covers and brushing slender fingers through her minty hair. Moments passed as she watched her three children sleeping peacefully in their futons, small chests heaving slowly up and down as Hiei threw his arm over Shippo's face, completely occluding the kit's nose as he grunted and pushed the tiny appendage off. She had to stifle a laugh as the smaller of the two lifted a leg and crossed it over his older brother's abdomen followed by his other arm as it rested peacefully on the fox's forehead. This time he didn't seem to care as he placed his own leg over the younger boys and continued to sleep.

"Ouch" Her heart began to wrench for some reason as she brought a hand up towards it, feeling a slight shortness of breath she turned towards the window and closed her eyes as a light breeze flew through. Something was warning her, she knew that much as sweat began to drip on her forehead. The aching never left as she made a move to get up only to look down as a small hand tightened around the hem of her clothing.

"Momma, stay." Yukina whimpered as a tear fell down her cheek.

"I'll always be by your side." Kagome whispered as she lay back down and huddled the girl closer to her, a smile graced her pale face immediately at the presence of her mother as she fell back into unconsciousness.

* * *

The day before the new start in her life Miroku proposed to his beloved slayer, Kagome couldn't have been any happier as Sango fell into tears and threw her arms around the timid monk. Inuyasha was next as he announced to the village and practically the world of he and Kikyo's success in creating a child, along with their coming mating ritual afterwards. Everyone was in good spirits and happy vibes as the villagers created a feast for the great news. The children ran around freely and carelessly playing with the other kids as Kagome relished in the last few moments she had until her leave. It hurt her a little more than she had prepared for as she took glass after glass of some sake and raised a toast to the new parents and newly engaged parties. The festivities lasted well into the night and by the time Youko and Kuronue had arrived Kagome was already passed out along with the children. It amused both males greatly as they took her inside, settled her in, and waited for morning to come.

"Oh kami, my head feels like someone just split it open with a mallet!" The priestess groaned before turning to her side and attempting to get up. The sun was already high up into the air as she looked around the room for the three children. Laughter outside confirmed her earlier suspicions as she took a washcloth placed conveniently beside her and placed it on her forehead. Kuronue's loud and deep voice followed by giddy cries of joy caused a smile to grace her features despite the throbbing in her temple.

"Good morning_ ka-go-me_." Youko greeted as he walked in with a tray of soup, bread, and herbs on hand. She offered him a tired smile before groaning once again.

"I hate alcohol" She breathed out earning a chuckle from the tall male as he sat beside her and handed her some food.

"I would think so, judging by the amount you consumed last night I'm surprised you aren't hunched over and expelling the contents from your stomach." He teased before taking the cloth from her and dipping it into the water basin. A sigh was all she could come up with as she took a spoonful of the soup and ate it, thankful for the light food as nausea took over. Youko chuckled at the face she made before holding up some mint to her nose and allowing her to sniff it, the need to throw up left as soon as it came as she smiled and thanked him.

"So, should I be getting ready soon?" She questioned as he readied some odd concoction that was supposed to help ease her hangover.

"I believe later this evening will be better for us all, considering your current state I don't think it would be wise to leave just yet." He replied momentarily before holding a cup up to her and forcing it into her mouth. The drink tasted bitter and strong as she tried to keep herself from gagging it up. With a hard swallow and a disgusted face later she was surprised to see that it actually worked. Within seconds her splitting headache was gone, the rumble in her stomach forgotten, and feeling of throwing up quelled as she downed the rest.

"This stuff should be bottled and sold, you'd make millions!" She praised before wiping her mouth and handing him the emptied cup.

"Ah, but there are some things that are worth keeping a secret" He replied with a smirk before handing her the rest of the food and taking up the dirty dishes.

"So, any new raids or crazy thefts you guys attempted?" She questioned as she happily lapped up the rest of her soup and bread. He appeared moments later with a basket of freshly picked fruits and nodded.

"Ah yes, there was a Lord by the name of Oda Nobunaga who relished in taking the virginities of young girls, so, Kuronue and I thought it would be a bright idea to relish in taking his family jewels." Kagome's eyes grew wide at his explanation as she dropped the last piece of her bread and stared at him.

"You stole his goods?!" She exaggerated the goods part causing a chuckle to emit from the usually stoic kitsune as he shook his head.

"No not _those_ types of jewels Kagome, the heirlooms to the Nobunaga clan…a few rare gems that would be sold for a very pretty penny on the black market. It's all the family has left ever since the Lord squandered his monies to petty gambling." Her eyes shrunk back to normal as she cleared her throat and nodded her understanding.

"I see, well I'm proud of you two then! I knew you weren't as bad as people made you seem." Kagome finally replied as her embarrassment died down.

"Indeed." Youko replied with a straight face before brushing a strand of hair away from her eyes and walking out. Kagome sighed as the empty feeling he left settled into her belly. After a few minutes of nothingness she coaxed her body to get up as she grabbed a fresh kimono set and undergarments along with clothes for the children.

"Momma!" Yukina and Shippo cried out as Hiei lay about on top of a tree, a small leg hanging from the branches as he turned to stare at his mother. She smiled and beckoned him forward as the rest of his siblings clung on to her and told tales about their morning; she listened intently and nodded to each question as all four of them walked towards the springs nearby.

"Alright you two remember no dunking each other and be careful around the sharp rocks. Shippo, watch your brother." The two boys waved their understanding and began stripping down before running and jumping into the cool waters as she eased Yukina in beside her and washed her hair. Splashing and laughing could be heard on the other side as Kagome craned her neck slightly to get a view on her two boys across the rocks. Hiei was strapped onto Shippo's back smiling as the red head chased around a few fishes, two boys watched the game with fascination before stripping down themselves and diving in rousing a game of tag.

"May we join you Miss Kagome?" Three little girls questioned as Kagome turned away from the sight. She smiled brightly and offered them a nod before extending her arm into the water as Yukina waded around.

"Yay! The more the happier" The little girl explained as they all took off their clothing with the exception of their inner yukata and jumped in. Splashing could be heard as Kagome chased after them with glee. The sun was shining brightly tempting them to play some more as others began joining in. Before she knew it half of the village was there as Kikyo and Sango joined in on the fun and oddly enough, even Inuyasha as he chased around two rowdy little boys. They played games and told stories before agreeing it was time to go.

"We will miss you!" the little girls stated as they surrounded the petite priestess and Yukina.

"I'll be back before you all know it." Kagome winked as she dried her hair and combed through it. The girls nodded their understanding and ran back to the village as Inuyasha and Miroku emerged with Shippo and Hiei in hand.

"I hope you two don't catch a cold, we were in that water for a good two and a half hours! We all look like prunes." The children giggled except for Hiei as he tried to dry away the wrinkles in his skin. Growling in frustration he threw the towel down and ran up into a tree as his mother shook her head.

"Aye kid that's my spot!" Inuyasha howled as he climbed up beside the child who only stared at him with irritated crimson orbs. Miroku shook his head and wrapped an arm around Sango as she shivered and sneezed, she smiled and settled into his warmth before turning towards Kikyo.

"Do you think it was wise to stay in for so long? What about your baby?" Kikyo smiled softly and nodded her head before donning a shawl around her shoulders.

"I'll be fine, I wanted the child inside me to experience some joy and laughter before it came into this world. Even so small, I know it can understand me." The two women smiled big before being led away by Miroku. Yukina hummed happily beside her mother as Kagome looked up at the sky and took in a deep intake of air. The gods only knew how much she'd miss this place.

* * *

Evening came too soon for her liking as she cajoled her children into gathering their individual nap sacks and placing them on Kasai who waited patiently by the door. They begrudgingly agreed and walked behind her towards Youko and Kuronue as the whole village anticipated their beloved shikon miko's departure. Kikyo and Sango tried to put up a strong front besides their respected mates as Kagome hugged them all close and wiped away a tear.

"Remember, this is for the best! Train hard and come home soon." Kikyo whispered as Kagome hugged her last.

"I will _ane_." Kagome whispered back before turning away and following after the children and Youko who were waving goodbye to the villagers. Kasai stood beside her and stepped into his mistress's rhythm as they made their way out.

"Are you ready Kagome?" Kuronue questioned the teary eyed woman as she walked up to them and sniffled.

"Yes, as I'll ever be." She replied through a smile as she held on to her staff, Shippo and Hiei instantly stood by her side as Yukina rode on top of Kuronue's shoulders. They turned and waved one last goodbye before heading north towards Youko's territory. Kagome stayed silent as they passed through the halfway mark Kuronue had placed for them but pretty soon Hiei began to grow weary as he stayed closer to his mother's side. Shippo's senses began to go haywire as he kept a hand on the hilt of his short-hand sword, emerald orbs darting back and forth as he tried to calm himself. Kasai was tense as ever as the hair on his body stood on end, his fangs bared slightly as his tail began to stop swaying.

"Kuronue" Youko's silky voice halted anymore steps as the small group stood still; the sounds of the forest began to quiet down causing Kagome to shift uncomfortably as she began to reach for the hidden kunai's underneath her sleeves. A loud shriek in the distance caused her motherly instincts to kick in as she grabbed the two boys and hid them underneath the safety of a large tree; Kuronue threw Yukina to Youko who quickly hid her next to her brothers as Kagome placed a sutra on top of the bark and created a strong barrier. Youko planted additional greenery that would attack any intruder except for the ones in his pack as Kuronue elongated his claws and prepared for battle.

Silence engulfed the area once more as Kagome readied her staff, infusing it with her reiki as she scanned the tree lines intently, Youko and Kuronue stood on each side of her, ready for whatever as they waited. Minutes passed agonizingly slow as the sounds came to life once more, Kagome's muscles relaxed along with the two males beside her as she walked over towards the tree and collected the three children.

"Kagome!" Youko cried out as a shadow demon appeared, fangs bared towards the stunned priestess as she swiftly raised a barrier, Kasai attempted to claw at the offending creature only to pull back as the sting of his mistress's barrier took effect. The shadow creature cried in agony at the amount of purification the wall held before completely disintegrating as Kagome rose up another barrier for her children, with a quick check over Kasai she leapt into battle while the neko stood guard. Youko and Kuronue jumped into the fray immediately slicing through each opponent as Kagome cut through each demon with clean precision. Her staff stood humbly beside the tree, keeping the children hidden from sight as the plants did well in protecting them.

"Where the hell did these things come from?" Kuronue cried out in frustration as he flipped and clawed at three more.

"It seems we have stepped into shadow territory, we miscalculated the route." Youko explained as he flicked his rose whip into a circle, successfully cleaning out a dozen more as Kagome landed beside him.

"Well….what do we do now?" She questioned as Kuronue took his place behind Youko and growled.

"This." Youko replied as he took out a seed from behind his ear and threw it into the air, with a soft mumble he chanted a spell and watched as the small object budded into a bright flower. It landed neatly in the middle of the ground before growing brightly and blossoming. "I suggest you look away." Kagome and Kuronue quickly huddled beside each other and shielded their eyes as the light grew brighter and brighter until finally overtaking the area as Youko blocked the children's views with his body as Kasai hid behind Shippo.

"Whoa." Kagome breathed out as the light dimmed, leaving behind a blackened flower stem.

"What the hell was that?" Kuronue questioned immediately as he walked over towards the tree and crouched down. Kasai finally relaxed as Kagome allowed the barrier to fall allowing Youko to call back his plants and pick up the seeds.

"That is called the solar saffron; it is a rare plant that emits lights close to the brightness of the sun. Shadow demons only come out at night fall when darkness surrounds the Earth and cause mayhem, so, it is said in legends that guardians back then created the flowers from a drop of sunlight that fell down in order to stop their rampage." Youko explained as he walked over to the charred remains of the plants and picked up two small seeds. Kagome nodded in fascination as Kuronue picked up a shaking Yukina. Shippo and Hiei darted to Youko's side to look at the amazing seed before looking up at their mother.

"That's amazing!" Kagome exclaimed in awe as she grabbed her staff and walked up to Yukina, she gently brushed her fingers through the minty strands of hair before kissing her on the forehead.

"Indeed it is quite an honor to hold this." Youko replied before dropping one of the two seeds into her palm and walking away.

"Youko…I…." Kagome began only to stop as Kuronue gave her a smug look.

"Keep it priestess, consider it as a gift." He stated before following after his partner, Shippo was already asking the older fox a million questions as Hiei waited for his mother.

"Mother, okay?" He questioned as she intertwined her fingers with his.

"Yes baby, I'm okay. Are you alright?" She replied as her brows furrowed in worry. He nodded once and ended the conversation as they walked in a steady pace. No other surprise attacks happened that night as they all settled down to rest, Kagome set up camp and prepared some dinner before unfolding some blankets and laying the three down for sleep. Youko and Kuronue took turns as watch while the young woman rested; completely exhausted from the business the day offered her. Morning came immediately as the group began to prepare for their arrival at Youko's hideout. It was only three hours away on foot and ten minutes with demon speed as Kuronue allowed Shippo to piggy back while holding Yukina in his arms, Hiei opted to ride on Kasai as Youko picked Kagome up and ran. Before they all knew it they were inside the large cavern.

"Welcome back boss!" A few array of demons called out as Youko raised the barrier up to his hideout once more and set Kagome down.

"Who's the female boss?" One of them questioned as the rest feasted happily on the food prepared at the table. A few maids cleared whatever dishes were empty as Youko cleared his throat and glared at the group, their rowdiness instantly subsided as they turned their full attentions on to the woman beside their leader.

"This is Kagome; she will be staying with us in order to train with me. She is not to be harmed or harassed, if so, I will deal with you heathens personally." Youko growled out in warning before lifting a hand and placing it atop Shippo's head. The kit instantly flushed in embarrassment at the attention before straightening up as Youko continued to eye his men down. "This kit is to train as well and he and his siblings are to be treated with the utmost care, the same fate shall befall any fool who dare hurt these children in anyway. Understood?"

"Yes sir!" They all cried in unison as Kuronue stepped up.

"Youko won't be the only one you idiots will deal with if you lay a hair on these four." They all nodded their understanding before gulping as both males burned holes into their heads. The foursome must have meant a lot to the two thieves if it meant their lives in exchange for the woman and children's safety.

"I'm pretty sure I can handle myself guys, thank you though." Kagome softly stated as she laid a hand on both their shoulders. Suddenly, a loud gasp erupted from the group as one of the men jumped on to the table and eyed the pink ball sitting on Kagome's chest.

"The Shikon-no-tama…..this must mean you are the Shikon miko!" A look of surprise passed all of their faces as Kagome's cheeks began to tint a soft red. Youko growled once more in order to calm the ruckus as the demon stood to his full height and eyed Kagome down.

"Ryuichi, I suggest you take a seat." Kuronue stated calmly as he stood in front of Kagome.

"Why? So you two can relish in the power this woman has?" He questioned stubbornly before leaping at Kagome. Hiei roared in his mother's defense along with Kasai as Shippo unsheathed his sword and prepared to swing.

"That won't be necessary." Her voice was calm and smooth as she raised her hand and froze the man in his place. He seemed stunned at the sudden onslaught of power she showed before growing wide eyed in fear as she pushed aside the protective males and walked up to him. Sapphire eyes bore into his soul as she glared at him ferociously and waved her hand. His body instantly collided with the floor as Youko and Kuronue looked at Kagome.

"You've never used those tricks before, I'm impressed." The amusement in Kuronue's voice hid the rising fear in his chest as Kagome zapped the insolent demon with a bit of purification. The God's truly blessed the petite woman with unimaginable powers as she dusted her hands off and bent down to pick up Yukina and Hiei. The twins clung to her form tightly as she bowed and turned towards a bewildered kitsune.

"I'm sorry Youko but he had to learn his lesson. I didn't like the way he talked to either of you and I'm sorry for not allowing you two to punish him. I just didn't want any blood shed to happen in front of the children, they've seen enough." She explained softly as she rocked the twins in her arms and looked down at Shippo.

"I understand and I shall take care of the rest. For now, I shall allow Setsuna to send you to your chambers so you can continue to settle in until we begin tomorrow." She nodded and smiled before following behind the pink haired maid and disappearing from the eerily quiet room.

* * *

Four weeks had passed and Kagome was excelling in her training along with Shippo who was beginning to grow into his proper height. Although she missed her son's small form she was happy with his progress as he slowly reached her shoulders. Youko had explained a bit more of how young fox's grew – they would only grow into their full height if their abilities and powers were tested, honed, and stretched. He even stated that Shippo had the ability to surpass his own six-five stature if he trained hard enough. The young mother was elated at the news and flooded her son with kisses as he shyly accepted despite his comrades funny faces and taunting.

Hiei and Yukina were instantly beloved by the small band of thieves and accepted as their own while Kasai was spoiled with milk and food. Hiei was slowly being trained by one of the fire demons and Yukina was always coddled by the maids and Kuronue who absolutely adored her like she was his daughter. Everyone would always bring back goodies and toys for the children along with silk kimonos for Kagome who protested at the gifts but accepted anyways when she wasn't given much of a choice. The four kept contact with Inuyasha and the rest of the gang through letters that were personally delivered by Ryuichi who later apologized for his actions. The priestess forgave him easily and began a strong bond with the leopard demon who now considered her a sister. All in all, life was going great for the small family as the months came and went, turning from summer to fall.

"It's safe to say your powers have grown and although still a bit wild, are tame enough to use." Youko proudly stated as they worked inside his personal garden.

"You mean I pass? That I won't have to tap into my life source even if I over exert myself?" He nodded in reply as she watered some rose bushes and swept away dirt from the cobble stone pathways leading towards the Gazebo he had built for her. She smiled at the memories and the image of his sweat glistened face as he built the structure board by board, looking up at the handsome male now caused a blush to appear on her face as she smiled wider and turned away.

"You know, we could test out if you pass out or not upon exertion." He jested in a teasing voice causing her blush to darken as she attempted to strike him.

"You lech." She chuckled as he wiggled his eyebrows in a suggestive manner.

"Only for you my priestess" He tittered before pulling away from her attempts to zap him. The two mindlessly ran around their safe haven for a few minutes until tumbling down in a tussle of limbs and hair as Youko finally allowed Kagome to capture him. She sighed in content as her head lay across his chest, his clawed hands intertwining within her silky strands as he stared up at the sky above them.

Moments like this were far and few in-between for the two despite how close they got, duties and chores always kept them away especially when he went out on a heist. She feared for his life daily but understood his need to steal from the rich and give half to the poor, stowing away with any priceless items and using the rest to provide for his men and servants. He was truly a generous man despite what he displayed in front of others, behind the cold and icy exterior beat a kind heart that made Kagome weak at the knees. She didn't dare admit anything to him yet as her mind continued to reprimand her, reminding her about the rejection she may face and heartache she'd endure. No, she would never risk what they had for a silly fantasy and despite what her heart said, she would not listen this time. She just couldn't.

"Why are you distraught?" His voice caused her pulse to go up as she lifted her head and looked at him. His eyes were closed and his features were relaxed as he kept an arm firmly around her waist.

"Nothing, just something silly" She fibbed before pulling away as Kuronue and Ryuichi came running across the garden with a letter in hand.

"It's time! Kagome it's time!" The ecstatic demon announced as he waved a letter in the air.

"But it's only been a few months!" She replied worriedly before grabbing the piece of paper and reading it over. Her eyes mimicked wide saucers as each word took her by surprise.

"Demon pregnancies are far more different than that of a human." Youko explained as she handed him the letter and rubbed her temples.

"Oh, are they shorter?" Kagome questioned as she looked up at him.

"Yes, what takes nine months for a normal human pregnancy is reduced in half when it comes to a child of demonic blood. Hanyou, part hanyou, a quarter hanyou matters not if their blood line consists of a demon." Ryuichi explained as he stood over her shoulder and looked at the letter.

"I see, so….when can we go?" She questioned with barely contained excitement.

"In three days' time, Kuronue and I have a job to do and Ryuichi and the men have their own." Youko stated earning a nod from the exuberant priestess, she was so happy to go back and see her beloved friends and felt honored to be able to witness the birth of her soon to be niece or nephew. Blood or not, Kikyo was her sister along with Sango.

"In the mean time you better be training." Ryuichi jabbed her gently earning a half-hearted glare in return. He chuckled at her antics before gathering up his two comrades in order to prepare for their upcoming heists. Kagome sighed in nostalgia before lying back down on the grass and enjoying herself, completely unaware of the three mischievous bodies currently attempting to surprise her.

'_Those little rascals'_ she thought as amusement danced across her cerulean orbs, in a flash three bodies jumped onto her frame as laughter reached her ears. Yukina held on to her neck as Shippo and Hiei wrapped their arms around her torso. Little hands began to tickle her everywhere as she held back the need to pee from their torture. Their winnings ended soon as she flipped the table and pinned down Shippo taking him hostage as she began her revenge, he cried out in protest before swallowing his complaints as laughter replaced them.

"Attack big brother!" Kagome cried out as Yukina glomped him and began tickling his feet. Shippo could barely breathe as the little girl moved to get his sides; she was definitely stronger than she let on.

"N…not fair! Hiei! Help me!" Shippo called out and before she knew it, Kagome was back on the ground in fits of giggles and tears as her son tackled her. The foursome played for the remainder of the day, completely oblivious to their audience as Youko allowed a ghost of a smile to appear on his face. The maids and other servants of the household stopped and glanced at their master before returning to their duties, the young priestess really did make a difference in their usually cold Lord but they were more than happy to welcome her bright and warm soul.

The days passed by quickly as Kagome prepared the children for their journey. Yukina was excited to receive a new playmate along with Shippo who was curious as to whether the baby would inherit its father's infamous ears. Hiei remained impassive as he sharpened the short sword given to him by Ryuichi; never admitting to anyone of his excitement to see his family once more.

"This is so awesome!" They heard their mother cheer through the hallway as Setsuna and Kasai followed behind her obediently. "Kikyo will be having her baby and a week afterwards Yukina and Hiei will be turning almost four and then Shippo will be able to graduate from his training with Youko and…." Everyone just smiled as the young woman bantered on and on about different things.

"Kagome, we will be taking our leave soon. Are you prepared?" Youko questioned as he peeked into her room.

"Yep, Setsuna is helping me finish up the last details so give me five minutes." She replied with a smile as she happily stroked her fingers through Kasai's silky fur, the demon cat purred in satisfaction before curling its tail around its miniature form.

"And the children?" He inquired as Setsuna offered Kasai a piece of meat.

"They're with Kuronue, I'm sure they're ready to go. I packed their stuff last night." She explained before watching as he disappeared.

"I'm going to miss this place!" Setsuna gave her a funny look before handing Kasai another meaty treat.

"But Lady Kagome, I'm sure you'll be back soon." She stated with a smile.

"I know I hope so." Kagome whispered back as a foreboding feeling entered her gut. Her heart began to ache once more as she took in a few even breaths and stood up with Kasai positioned on her shoulder.

"Well my lady I'll be awaiting your return." Setsuna smiled before ushering her out of the room with bags in hand. Youko, Ryuichi, and Kuronue stood at the lip of the cave with the children in hand as Kagome showed up.

"Are you ready?" Kuronue questioned as she allowed Kasai to transform into his bigger form.

"Hai." She replied through a forced smile as the feeling in her stomach grew worse and worse.

"Well since we have Ryuichi, I figured he could allow Hiei to ride on him while Kuronue takes Yukina, Shippo may ride on Kasai and I shall carry you." Kagome nodded before helping Shippo onto the cat's larger form and strapping in the bags.

"How long will it take with our speed uncle Kuronue?" Yukina questioned cutely as the tall male held on to her tiny form.

"About three hours little one." He replied with a gentle smile. She nodded her understanding and wrapped her arms around his neck before giggling as Youko lifted the barrier and took off. Kagome could barely register Setsuna's tearful face as the young demoness waved goodbye; unknowingly watching as she bid the miko a final farewell.

* * *

They made it just in time as Inuyasha paced around in front of the hut in anticipation. Kaede and Sango were the only ones permitted to go in at the moment and he felt like he was going to blow his top as he fidgeted with his haori and continued to stare at the floor completely unaware of Kagome's presence.

"Did I miss anything?" She questioned with exasperation before quickly hopping off of Youko and running up to her best friend. He jumped back in shock before growling as she glomped him with a tight hug. He returned it with force before setting her down and shaking his head.

"Geez wench don't scare me like that!" He complained before smiling as she pouted. "Get in there already, Kikyo said she wasn't pushing until you were here." Kagome chuckled before entering the hut slowly and wincing as Kikyo let out a loud wail. She quickly entered the room and smiled as her close friend threw her head back and shrieked once more.

"Oh kami-sama I'm going to kill that half-breed!" She screamed before looking up and crying as Kagome went to sit by her side.

"Kagome, I'm so happy you made it!" Sango stated as she held on to Kikyo's hand.

"Alright child, 'ye will have to push now." Kaede stated as Kagome moved to hold on to her other hand. Kikyo nodded before attempting to give birth, the two younger females in the group winced as the usually calm miko's face contorted into discomfort.

'_I am so glad I adopted'_ Kagome thought momentarily before masking her face as Kikyo gave another push. The labor lasted a good four hours until finally two cries alerted the antsy father outside of the birth of his children. The women inside the hut fell into each other's arms as pride shone through Kikyo's brown orbs. She was a mother now, a real live mother. Kaede cleaned the two children and swaddled them in blankets before handing them both to their worn out mother.

"I shall go and alert Inuyasha." The old woman stated before being helped up by Sango and walking out; the new father was by Kikyo's side in an instant as he stared down at the two lives they created.

"They're so…tiny and….beautiful." He breathed out with a gentle smile as he allowed a clawed finger to fall across their pudgy cheeks.

"Hello there little ones" Kikyo cooed as she handed Inuyasha one of the bundles. Kagome smiled at the scene and decided to step out and allow the family their privacy as Youko scooped her up and twirled her around.

"It was a success!" She stated before wrapping her arms around his neck and laughing. Hiei, Shippo, and Yukina all cried out in excitement as Miroku and Sango lifted them up and hugged them tightly. Joy spread throughout the village as everyone celebrated the new additions to the family.

"Miko" A cold voice called out earning Kagome's attention as Youko set her down and turned.

"Sesshomaru" Kagome breathed out before moving from the fox's embrace and towards the demon lord. His face was just as immaculate as she remembered as he lifted a hand up and brushed it across her cheek. She relished in his warmth and smiled before boldly stepping closer to him and wrapping her arms around his form. Youko growled at the scene being displayed as a foreign emotion played across his chest.

"Who knew the miko was affiliated with someone as high ranking as the lord of the west!" Ryuichi whispered to Kuronue who watched the scene with vague interest. Even though his partner was oblivious to it he knew the miko held feelings for him and he her. They were just both too stubborn to admit it.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you where I went, I just needed to train on my own and I knew that you'd oppose to it." He heard her whisper as the tall demon's face remained blank.

"Do not do it again." The stoic male replied before nuzzling his head into her hair and breathing in.

"Kagome-kaasan!" A jubilant voice called out as a tiny body collided into Kagome's legs. The priestess looked down in surprise before laughing as she pulled away from the demon lord and reached down for the small child.

"Rin! I have missed you so much" She stated in a sweet voice before allowing the child to cling to her tightly.

"Rin has missed her Kagome-kaasan very much." The child chatted as she bombarded the priestess with kisses and flowers of all shades and sizes. Kagome smiled and held her close before placing one of the beautiful plants behind her ear.

"And your Kagome-kaasan has missed you as well." She replied before setting Rin down and watching as she went off to play with Shippo and Yukina. Hiei stood beside Sango and showed her the different weapons he had been given, listening intently to the slayers tales as she explained the origin of each one.

"I missed this." Kagome sighed as Sesshomaru stood behind her; she leaned against his form and scanned the area with a frown as Youko disappeared. Ryuichi was beside Miroku and Kuronue was lounging in a tree somewhere causing her worry to rise as she pulled away in search of the fox demon.

"Youko?" She called out into the forest before stretching out her reiki and feeling for his aura. When none was traced her frown deepened as she ventured further and further out.

"Is he your intended?" A frigid voice questioned from behind causing her to turn abruptly and collide with a hard chest as she looked up.

"What? Intended?" She questioned in confusion as he backed her up against a tree and trapped her with two arms.

"Yes, _priestess_, is that mutt your intended." He growled out, his usually golden gaze tinting a dangerous pink.

"Sesshomaru? No! He's just a close friend and a worthy ally." She explained only to narrow her eyes as she glared up at him. "Are you accusing me?"

"That isn't needed when you seem so familiar with him." Her mouth gaped open slightly before closing back up as her features hardened. How dare he?!

"You idiot" She growled out impressively before attempting to push him off, he smirked and wrapped an arm around her waist before pulling her closer to him as she continued to fight.

"That I am not" He whispered low before crashing his lips on to hers and tasting her sweet cavern. She gasped in surprise giving him the opportunity he needed as he snaked his tongue into her mouth and tasted her. She was sweeter than honey as his taste buds ignited with the need to explore more. She struggled for a few seconds only to give up as her body went limp to his ministrations. He smirked against her lips and continued ravaging her before pulling away as the need for oxygen crept up on them. Her chest heaved heavily up and down against his as her face flushed a beautiful shade of pink, her hair seemed tussled from his rough housing as her dainty hands held on to his arms for support. She looked absolutely delectable to him as he licked his lips once more.

"You lech" She breathed out finally before looking up at him through droopy lids. He grinned against her forehead before turning fast as the sound of screams filtered through the air. Kagome snapped out of her lust filled stupor and quickly pushed the tall male off before grabbing her feather and throwing it into the air, transforming it once again as she hopped on. Youko was right behind her as she took off towards the village.

"Damn it." She seethed as hordes of demons made an appearance once more.

"Kagome!" Sango called out as she threw her sword up. The priestess caught it with ease before looking around for the children.

"They are safe miko." Sesshomaru cut through her thoughts as he unsheathed Tokijin and began his slaughter. Kagome whispered a small thank you before pushing some power into her weapon and slicing her way through.

"Damn this shit!" Inuyasha cried out as he stepped out of the hut and moved to place a hand on his sword.

"Inuyasha don't! We got this covered, just stay inside and protect Kikyo." Kagome instructed before erecting a barrier around the hut and trapping him inside. A few profanities were uttered from the irate hanyou as he stomped back inside the safety of the hut with his mate.

'_Forgive me'_ she thought to herself before calling for Kasai and hopping off her feather. She grabbed the tiny object immediately and tucked it behind her ear as her companion made an appearance and caught her. He roared with anger and let out a powerful blast of fire and lightning, obliterating a good chunk of the demon hordes as Kagome unleashed arrow after arrow. Each one flew true and proud before returning to their owner as Kagome notched another batch.

"There's too many of them" Ryuichi growled out in frustration as he stood by Kuronue. The bat demon seemed to agree as his figure began to wear down from the amount of power he had to use to fend off more and more of the hordes. Youko's hands were covered with blood as his rose transformed into two whips, cutting through each body cleanly. Guilt was all Kagome could feel at the moment as she stood beside Sesshomaru, letting arrow after arrow go as her mind fuzzed. These demons were only coming because of her and she knew it but she didn't know what to do as she looked down at the frightened faces of Yukina and Rin.

'_I wish I could stop this'_ She thought momentarily before jumping from Kasai and switching to her sword.

'_**Priestess, I have a proposition for you….in order to do away with these demons we'll have to speak now.'**_ An unfamiliar voice wafted into her mind distracting her momentarily as Sesshomaru slashed through a body and glared at her to pay attention. She smiled apologetically before refocusing.

'_Whoever you are I'm not falling for your tricks'_ she seethed before twisting her body around and waving her arm.

'_**This is not a trick; this is a proposition in order to bring peace amongst the humans and demons'**_ the voice replied. _**'I suggest you listen now before it's too late, I can feel more coming.'**_

Desperation filled her to the brim as she looked around at her friends and comrades; they looked like they were growing tired as she let out a wave of purification. Relief settled over them only to dissipate quickly as a new batch replaced the previous. Growing frustrated at the numbers she finally gave in and allowed the voice to talk.

"What the…." She thought out loud as everything began to freeze around her. The moment stopped as a tall being stepped forward, his bearded face seemed strict as Kagome kept her sword up in defense.

"There is no need for blood shed here priestess. I am not your enemy." He stated in a deep voice before taking another step towards her.

"What did you do?" She questioned as she looked around at the frozen figures of her friends and the demons they were battling against.

"They are momentarily frozen." He explained. "We have exactly four minutes to discuss the proposition before my spell wares off."

"Then begin talking." Kagome replied snidely as she lowered her sword and granted him permission to get closer.

"Very well, my name is Enma….king of the spirit world." Kagome's face didn't falter even through the surprise she felt as he bowed slightly in a show of respect. "I have heard many great things about you Shikon miko and I have come to ask of you a request that will be beneficial to both of us."

"A request? Like what? You want the jewel?" She questioned hotly.

"No, the responsibilities of protecting the shikon-no-tama are strictly for you and as the guardian I would not dare challenge your authority. I simply came here to hopefully offer salvation." She was weary of the tall male as he spoke of peace and calmness within her world. But he definitely had her attention as she stared him down and sighed.

"Very well, please explain to me everything this proposition consists of."

"The guardians and I have all discussed a plan that will ensure the safety of demons and humans alike. We have agreed that splitting the world into three would be beneficial. No more bloodshed amongst the races and fewer wars for power." He stated rousing her curiosity more as she looked around at her friends.

"How can you ensure that?" She questioned softly.

"With your help we can raise up powerful barriers that will ensure nothing gets out or in without the guardians, mine, and your permission. These barriers will hide one world from the other and will hold up for eternity. With your boost in power even the strongest of demons will not be able to enter through." Kagome was skeptical at the idea but one look from her children's faces told her it was the right thing to do as her hart ached painfully.

"I have but one request…..if I agree to do this will you guarantee the safety of my friends and family." She questioned before lifting an arm up to the people she cared for most.

"Lord Sesshomaru will still uphold his title and lands along with added power shall he need it. Your children and friends will be safe with one another – that is all I can assure you. Their fates are all completely up to them." He replied gently as she allowed a tea to slide down her face.

"And what will become of me?" She questioned in a barely audible whisper.

"The jewel will decide what is best for its protector." He replied solemnly before turning around. "The spell is about to come off, have you made your decision?"

Kagome struggled with the internal battle within her as she looked between Shippo, Hiei, Yukina, and Rin. They were still so young and if she made this decision she didn't know if the jewel would let her stay or take her somewhere else. Would she be ripped away from them or would it allow her to continue protecting them in the new world?

"You have thirty seconds." The tall king cut through her thoughts as everything began to slowly play once more.

"What will the worlds be?" She managed to blurt out as she turned her gaze towards him.

"Reikai, Ningenkai, and Makai." He replied gently as his eyes softened towards her. He knew it was a hard decision but the fate of the worlds was in her hands, he only hoped she make the right choice. "Fifteen seconds."

Kagome bit her lip and screwed her eyes shut before letting in a deep breath as a tear slid down her face. "Let me say goodbye to them one more time."

"Your wish shall be granted priestess, the heavens smile down upon your choice." King Enma stated just as the area around them turned bright. The jewel around Kagome's neck was the source as it began to emit a strong light. Within seconds the demon hordes subsided as she floated down to the ground and smiled. Everyone turned to stare at the young woman as her hair flew around her gently; blue-green eyes the color of the ocean tearing up at their surprised faces.

"I have to go for now, but I promise I'll see you all again, just wait for me." She fought the tears and tried to keep up a happy face as the children all rushed up to her only to be pushed back as an unknown barrier kept them from their beloved mother. Their auras began to panic quickly as Hiei and Shippo took out their swords and stabbed at the imaginary barrier. Sesshomaru and Youko were next in line as they clawed and moved to strike at the strong force. Pretty soon Inuyasha and Sango along with Miroku and Kikyo were joining in alongside Ryuichi and Kuronue as Kagome continued to smile. With as much force as she could muster she lifted up a trembling hand and pushed them away gently.

"Momma!" Her children cried as they ran up once more only to be pulled back by the adults as they stared up at her questioningly.

"Kagome, what is this?" Youko questioned softly, confusion setting within his golden orbs as he looked at her.

"Damn it wench bring that barrier down! What the fuck are you doing?" Inuyasha butted in as Kikyo set a hand on his shoulder.

"This is not amusing to this Sesshomaru, I command you to come down." The demon lord practically barked out as he slashed at the barrier once again. Kagome kept her arm up before clenching her chest painfully as the jewel glowed brighter.

"I'm sorry, but please understand that I am simply doing this for you all. I love you and want you safe, Shippo, Yukina, Hiei always remember that momma loves you very much and Rin Kagome-kaasan wants you to grow up into a beautiful lady. Take care of Sesshomaru-sama for me okay? Make sure to pick beautiful flowers for him every day. Inuyasha, Kikyo, I wish you all many happy years and more beautiful children! I'm so sorry I couldn't have spent any more time watching them grow as much as you have spent with my own. Forgive me." She begged as she choked on her tears and let them fall. "Sango, Miroku, the kami's have blessed your union and I know you two will have many happy years. Please keep her safe Miroku, cherish her and love her like I know she does you. Ryuichi, Kuronue, please behave and don't get caught….I'll miss you two so much – the older brothers I've never had."

The two chuckled at her words before straightening back up as their eyes watered with her farewell. "Sesshomaru, thank you for being a wonderful ally and my most trusted friend. I know you will be angered with me for my rash decisions but it's for the best. I want you all to have a brighter future and without me here causing the ruckus, perhaps you will. I love you, my lord."

Youko's heart ached at her confession as the demon lord stiffened and moved to attack once again. He was not letting his miko go without a fight; even as her body began to fade away he would fight.

"Kagome…." Youko whispered as her beautiful face stopped and looked at him. She smiled gently before blowing him a light kiss.

"Don't forget me because I'll never forget you." She whispered just as the light took over her form. The children cried out for their mother as they flung themselves into Sango and Miroku's awaiting arms.

"Momma!" Hiei cried out tears sprang to life in his usually blank features. The ground beneath them began to shake as Kagome reappeared in the sky, her lithe form stretching out as her powers winded about her in pink spurts. With a flick of her wrist the ground broke apart as all her friends and family stayed on one side, the villages of humans in another as millions of demons were sucked into a swirling pink and purple portal. Their anguished screams cut through the air as Kagome separated the worlds, her eyes glowing white as she raised her arms up and called fourth an enormous barrier big enough to cover the Earth as she twister her wrist and called fourth a second one. Before anyone could figure out what was happening they were all pulled away from the once integrated village and into new territory as Kagome finished her job and floated back down. Her face was pale as her powers began to recede back into her tired form.

A mixture of her name and _'momma'_ cut through her blurred vision as nausea took over, before she could register what was happening her body began to ache painfully. A million tiny needles poking her whole body as she was separated from the world she knew and sucked back into a different dimension. Swirls of all too familiar pinks and blues surrounded her as she looked up at the horrified faces of her children and friends. She smiled weakly before disappearing completely out of their sights, never to be seen again as howls of anger and pain filled the atmosphere.

* * *

**A/N:** Thanks again for all the wonderful reviews! I apologize for the delayed update. I had many tests and a midterm to study for and didn't have time to finish. But hopefully these 10,000 words can make-up for my absence!

_**Neko of despair**_ – I'm sorry to have confused you so here's what happened: Youko strolled into the village because he heard rumors of how kind the shikon miko was and since he was close to her he decided, out of instinct, to seek her help. She nurses him back to health and creates a friendship with him only to have him sneak away with her beloved herb seeds. Now, she's in a crummy morning mood and Inuyasha doesn't make it any better so she chases him with a huge knife only to halt as Kikyo comes back and makes an appearance completely distracting her at the task at hand. Now, they all return to the village and celebrate her return only to be interrupted by a horde of demons who want Hiei along with Kagome's jewel. They fight them off and Kagome unleashes the purification wave, which I named the _iminami_, and over-exerts her body because of the amount of power she used. In order to compensate for the energy she lost, her body taps into her life source to help recuperate her but only makes the situation worse as it eats her life away. Youko comes back on what was supposed to be her final day on earth and helps her by offering her some of his own life source, thus forming a bond with her in which both of their lives are interlaced somehow. That's where I ended it and if you need further explanation feel free to PM me! That goes for _**anyone **_in general.

[Hope that helps! Thank you all again and I honestly don't know when my next update will be but sit tight, it'll be soon! I don't want to leave you all hanging.]


End file.
